User talk:KuHB1aM/Rollicks Space Conglomerate
What if I downsized the fleet? The largest ships available would be the Carrier. Marathons, Super Carriers, and larger ships would not be included. Plus the RSC has basically evolved from it's founding to that of a self-contained army. I think it might make sense to have some sort of fleet or orbital installation. KuHB1aM 19:37, 12 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Hmm... well, is it not true that the UNSC, like factions in other universes, purchases ships from ship developers? KuHB1aM 19:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... it definitely doesn't seem like I'm the only god-modder here on the site, Tony. There are practically dozens of mary sue federations. Never the less, you'll have your "No fleet thingy." However, I do need some type of combat ship with which to transport forces. If no carriers, and if I can't buy ships, how the hell am I supposed to transport forces? Please tell me some type of ship is allowed. KuHB1aM 19:50, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... good idea. The Phoenix Class is a good ship, and I think it's fitted with 50mm defense systems and archers. I won't put a MAC on there like the UNSC repurposed versions, but these guys won't be average ships; more like in between. By the way... how did y'all create those sigs? KuHB1aM 19:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) You do realize it would be nearly impossible for a corporation to make money operating a Phoenix class, or any other capital ship in that regards. Not only would it cost incredible amounts of cash just to keep it running, it would be such a big target that could easily be shot down. PMC's are about making money, and operating large ships does not usually lend itself to profits. Unless RSC had guaranteed contracts to basically fight a war, all this equipment would be too expensive to keep. And don't think the UNSC would just hire out a private army instead of conscripting it. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] TERMINATED Hiring a private army wouldn't be out of the question. Take today's military for example. In Iraq, there are essentially hired mercenary companies working as security in Iraq (i.e. Blackwater). And I didn't specify the amount of equipment (although I implied it) KuHB1aM 20:06, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the template. But one thing about it; how do I actually save the template? I'm guessing that if I edit the template on that page and save it, I'll screw up the default template. (Sorry, I'm not good with coding). I've made it so that the ships are few in number (the colony ships), and I've removed various vehicles and equipment. That should be good enough, unless there's something else the gods want. KuHB1aM 20:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, thanks on both counts Baccus. Do you think you could make me a sig that's black and gold. Links to me userpage and talkpage would be fine. I really appreciate it. KuHB1aM 20:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Just a suggestion, a PMC I'm considering making is going to have small corvettes, around 75 meters in length and outfitted with point defense cannons and a few missiles (no more than 30). They'll have around 5 of those and an additional 15 or so troop transports (approx. 150 meters in length, most likely old freighters and capable of carrying a company of soldiers). --Rozh 02:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Nomination for Namespace For #As per above conversation, and NCF policy. #Do not insult me. 19:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC)